Never in My Wildest Dreams
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Never in my wildest dreams would I have planned something like this. New Beginnings, Old Memories in Alice’s POV. You dont really need to read NBOM to understand this one. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the story that everyone has been waiting for – I think. The sequel to New Beginnings, Old Memories. Even though it's not even really a sequel. It's just the same story in Alice's POV. I hope you all like it. R&R.**

**Who should this story be dedicated to… hmmm… Ok, this one goes out to, EdwardateJames'cookie. The story Note Writing is in my favorites. Check it out. Alice xoxo**

**Disclaimer: GUESS TOTTALY WHAT? **_**What? **_**I own twilight, and all of its characters! **_**Really? **_**No…**

Chapter one

"Pleeasse mom? Can I go to Angela Weber's graduation party?" I begged. Begging was not a good thing for me. My mom hates me. Usually when I beg, I don't end up getting what I want.

"Whatever," She said. "Anything to get you out of the house for a few hours. Be back 9:45, Mary Alice. You hear me? 9:45."

I nodded as I made my way out the door. I knew what would happen if I was late. I'd be punished. I also knew that the punishments my mom gave me weren't appropriate. If I have a kid – which I don't plan to for a very long time – I wouldn't hurt it.

About 15 minutes later, I made it to Angela's house. I don't know her very well but she was nice enough to invite me.

I made my way around the party. Socializing with people and drinking water. Lots of water, actually. And then, I seriously needed to pee. Really bad. Great. And it was my first time in this house and I had no idea were the bathrooms were.

I started wandering around aimlessly until I found the line for the bathroom. It was kinda long, thought, and I had to go bad. This one freak in front of me suddenly turned around and looked at me. And when I saw him… Gahd, he was beautiful.

The boy didn't say anything. He just turned back around. He was so cute that I forgot everything and just about wet my pants. I started bouncing up and down a little cuz I had to go so bad.

Finally, it was the guy in front of me's turn. I embarrassingly whimpered a little. I was going to pee my pants and it was inevitable.

The boy turned around when I made the noises. "Would you like to go ahead of me?" He asked. OMG his voice was so sexy. He had a southern accent that made my heart stop. And of course, when my heart stopped, I almost peed again. I jumped up and down a little again.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to wet your pants. And I'd feel guilty if you did. Go ahead of me."

"Thank you," I whispered before making my way into the bathroom. Once I was in there, I was finally able to relieve myself. When I was finished, I thanked the boy again before he went in. He was so cute, I wanted to talk to him more so I decided to wait in the hallway.

"Hey," I said when he got out, "I never thanked you for –"

He cut me off "Yeah you did. Three times actually."

I blushed, feeling like a freak. "Sorry. I'm too nice."

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think there's such thing as too nice."

I blushed deeper. She was so nice and so cute and so… I don't know! "I'm Alice," I said so I didn't stand there smiling like I was retarded.

"You can call me Jazz."

I smiled some more. "I like that name."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just stood there looking at me. Just then, almost out of nowhere, two people that I had seen around the party came up to use – hand in hand.

"Common, Jasper," The girl said. "we are suppose to be home by 10 and its 9:45 right now."

I gasped and nearly screamed. "Is that really the time? Damn it, I have to be home right now." I was almost crying. Jazzy looked at me with such worry.

"Do you need a ride?" The boy asked.

I nodded and dragged the back of my hand across my eyes in case there were tears. "That'd be great."

Jazzy put his hand on my back and asked, "are you ok?"

I pretended to smile even though there were tears in my eyes. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

We went outside and into the boy's – who I found out's name is Edward and the girl's name was Bella – Volvo and I gave them the address to my house.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Edward asked.

"I had to pee," I said calmly, as if people meet that way all the time. The girl Bella gave me a weird look and I laughed. "I met him in line for the bathroom, and he let me go ahead of him."

I looked up at Jazzy and smiled just as we pulled in front of my house. The porch light was on – great, my mom was waiting for me. "Well, thanks for the ride," I said as I got out. But something stopped me. Jazzy had pulled me back and was now kissing me on the cheek. I blushed so deep, my cheeks were probably purple.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," He called.

"Night, Jazzy," I said in reply. It was time to go in and face my mom. I pushed the door open and saw her.

"Mary Alice," she said. "I told you to be home at 9:45. It is 10:00 right now."

"It was nothing. I lost track of time," I whispered.

"I really don't appreciate my only daughter running around like a little whore. Getting laid by every guy she meets… You filthy, nasty slut."

"That's not true, mom. I'm still a –"

She cut me off when her hand forcefully came in contact with my skin. I fell back and landed the floor. "Do NOT say you are a virgin, Mary Alice. That's a PATHETIC lie."

"But mom –"

She cut me off again. "Get to bed, you little whore."

I slowly stood up and walked as fast as I could to my room. I layed on my bed - not bothering to get changed or even take my shoes of - and began to cry. My life isn't fair. I don't have anything, anyone. My tears stopped for a minute when I thought of Jazzy, but they started up again when I realized that I'd probably never see him again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! Alice is in Port Angeles! (the Alice in the story. Not me.) Enjoy! R&R – Alice xoxo**

Chapter two

I was in Port Angeles the next day, window shopping. I wish I had some actual money so I could do some actual shopping. But no.

I wandered the streets for a few minutes and then I saw something. "hey, ohmygosh!" I said to no one in particular. "It is – but I can't be." Then he turned around. "Ohmygod it is!"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him "Jazzy! I thought I'd never see you again."

He kissed the top of my head and laughed. "only saw you not even 24 hours ago." I pulled away from him and looked at him. He saw the mark on my face were my mom has struck me the night before. He stroked it and I mouthed 'ow.' "What happened, sweetie?"

I couldn't tell him the truth. I laughed a little and said, "last night when you guys dropped me off, I was in such a hurry to get home and I opened the door so fast that I hit my face with it."

"Silly girl," he said before he kissed it.

When he pulled away, I saw that there was a girl standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Jasper," she said maliciously "What the hell are you doing? Kissing another girl? How could you?"

I felt like I was going to cry. "Who are you?" I whispered as the tears began to fall. Jazzy wrapped his arms around me, but I backed away.

"I'm his girlfriend," she answered.

"Jazzy," my voice shook because I had really started to cry, "how could you?" I covered my face with my hands and just cried. I heard Jazzy's voice talk to that girl.

"Maria. How many freaking times do I have to tell you? We. Are. OVER!"

She laughed. "Silly Jasper, Silly, silly Jasper. What did I tell you? You'd come back to me. But no, you picked up a whore, who isn't even pretty."

Was it true? Was I really a whore? My mom calls me that and now this girl – Maria – is calling me one too. I must be a whore. I cried harder.

"Ya know, Maria, your right one that one," I heard Jazzy sad. Great I was a whore. I couldn't help the little sob that came out of my mouth. "Alice isn't pretty. That would be an understatement. She's the most beautiful girl in the world."

I uncovered my face and looked up, smiling a little. "Really?" I asked. Jazzy looked at me and nodded.

"God, Jasper," the girl said, "I can't believe you. You're dumping me for…for her? Your gonna miss me Jasper. Your gonna wish you never dropped me. And ya know what? I'm not coming back next time." She ran away crying. I wrapped my arms around Jazzy.

"Ya know there's only one good thing about Maria, she's an amazing actress," he said, wiping his hand across my cheek. "Don't cry, babe."

I smiled and changed the subject. "So…what are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Trying to find a job," he said. "I literately have $20 to my name. And what if I wanted to take you out for dinner? You'd have to settle for fast food, and a beautiful angel like you deserves much more than that"

I felt myself blush. "Any luck with that?" OMG my voice was so high. "Finding a job, I mean."

"Nah, I was actually thinking of going to Sequim or something."

Suddenly, an idea came into my head. I knew someone, Chandini, who owned Getta Zone. "You don't have to. Come with me." I took him by the hand and pulled him down the street to Getta.

"Here?" He asked. "Are they hiring?"

"No," I said, smiling as I opened the door. I pulled Jasper to the cash register. "Chandini!" I said. I pulled Jazzy forward. "My boyfriend is looking for a job. Can he have one here?"

She looked at him "Well, lucky for you, Darren just quit. You're hired.

"What?" He said. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Just promise me one thing? Don't break Little Ali's heart."

Jazzy looked at me. "I promise. I wont ever hurt her." He looked back at Chandini. "Thank you."

"You can start tomorrow. 11:30. Is that good with you."

"That's fine. See you." I took Jazzy's hand and pulled him out the door. I stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"You mean it? You'll never hurt me?" I felt like crying out of happiness.

"Not only that, I'll make sure that anything that causes you pain is destroyed." Suddenly, almost in a way that I couldn't understand, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back. When I pulled away, he looked at me and said, "And, I said I'd take you out to dinner when I had enough money. But I honestly don't think I can wait that long. Were would you like to go?"

"No, Jazzy, you don't have to. I –"

He cut me off. "Alice, I promised I was going to take you out and that's what immona do. Were do you wanna go?"

I took his hand and began pulling him down the street. I was starting to fall in love with him…


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter *cries.* Well, this is the longest chapter. And my favorite, I think. I hope you all like it! R&R! – Alice xoxo**

Chapter 3:

I woke up a few months later crying. I didn't know why, though. I had been doing that a lot lately. And also I have been peeing a lot, as well. Thinking about it, I was suddenly aware of the pressure in my lower half, so I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

When I was finished, I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. And I did. What was wrong with me? I started crying right there in the bathroom. I went into my room slowly to go back to sleep. Just before I went under, I realized something. I had missed my period…

I woke up a few hours later crying and seriously in need for the bathroom again. When I was finished, I called Jazzy. I was supposed to go over to his house that day. But I had to tell him that I wasn't feeling up to it.

"Alice," he said when he answered. "Are you coming over? I gotta go to work in a few hours."

"No," god, my voice sounded awful. "I don't feel good. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, baby. Do you want me to take the day off? I can come and take care of you."

"No, no. It's fine. I don't want you to see me like this. Oh, and before I forget, what's Bella's number? I have to ask her something. Girl stuff."

He gave me the number. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"Mhm, I just have to ask her something."

"Ok, honey. I'll let you call her. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and then dialed Bella's number. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked into the phone.

"Bella. It's Alice. I got your number from Jazzy. I had to ask you something."

"Ok. It's fine. What's up?"

"Uhmm…yeah. I missed my period. Do you know of any reason why I would have?"

"Uh, ya, your pregnant."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me as I thought about this one rainy day a few months ago…

"No…" I said, nearly crying again, "no… it's impossible."

"Did you have unprotected sex?"

I couldn't answer, I had started to cry. "Y-yes"

"Don't cry, Alice. I'll meet you at the store. We'll buy a test. I'll buy it, if you want."

"O-ok, I-I'll meet y-you at t-the store in a f-few minutes." It was hard for me to talk because of my sobs.

"See you," Bella said before hanging up. I layed down on my bed and lifted my shirt a little and stared at my belly button. Is it possible that there was a baby inside me? I rubbed my hand over the skin before I pulled the fabric back into place. No, I didn't believe it was possible.

----

I paced the room with the box of the pregnancy test in my hand and tears moistening my face. Bella sat on my bed, saying things like, "Its gonna be ok, Al," but I remained unconvinced.

"I'm scared, Bella. What do I say to my mom? What do I say to Jazzy?" I covered my face with my hands and cried.

"Don't worry, Alice. You haven't even taken the test yet. You don't even know if you are pregnant yet."

I was only half paying attention. The other half was paying attention to my protesting bladder. I knew that if I went to the bathroom, I'd have to take the test. So I decided to pretend the pressure I felt wasn't really there.

When I couldn't fake it anymore, I looked at Bella and said, "I have to go now."

"Go? Go where go?"

Seriously, Bella? "I have to pee on this stick." I held up the box as I spoke. It sounded so weird saying it like that; even if it was true.

I made my way into the bathroom and did exactly what I told Bella I was going to do – I peed on a stick.

Just a minute or so later, I was back in my room – pacing again. The test took a few minutes to show the results. A few more minutes to add on to the stress that was about to make me implode.

"I think it's time to check it," Bella eventually said. With those words, I burst into a fit of hysterics. Nothing she said could calm me down.

"P-please c-can y-you che-check it f-for m-me?" I could barely talk because of the sobs. Bella nodded and went to look at the stick, which I had placed on my dresser. She just nodded and went over to look at it.

I held my breath before she spoke, ready to sigh in relief or to try not to scream when she said what the result was.

"Oh my god," she said first, turning around to face me. He eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I'm going to kill Jasper."

With those words, I knew what she saw on the test. A little pink plus sign. It wasn't until that moment did I realize that yes, it was possible for me to cry harder. "N-no," I choked out. "D-don't h-hurt h-him. I-it's m-my f-fault."

"Don't worry, Alice," she whispered. "We'll figure something out. What do you want to do? Abortion? We don't have to tell anyone, you know? It could be our little secret. We'll never even have to tell Jasper…"

I shook my head and then lifted my shirt a little; running my hand across the flesh. Yes, it was possible for a life to be growing inside me, because, yes there _was_ a life growing inside me. The thought was so bittersweet.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "no, I-I think I want to keep it." Right when I said "it" I didn't picture an "it." I pictured a "he" a boy. One that looked just like Jazzy. With the same wavy blonde hair and grayish-green eyes.

"Well, you can think about it."

Bella watched me cry for a little while longer before saying, "Look, Ali, I have to go see Edward now. Make up your mind on what you want to do and let me know."

"I said," I nearly screamed. I had to calm down. "I said I want to keep him." Oh, great, I had started crying again.

"Fine," she said, getting up and heading for my bedroom door to leave, "But you have to tell Jasper."

Bella left me alone in my room. I had to tell Jazzy, yes. But I also had to tell my mom. How could I tell her though? This is her proof that I was, in fact, a whore. Who got laid by ever guy she met…

"I'm not a whore," I whispered to myself. Its true, just because some teen gets pregnant, it doesn't mean that she's a whore. I mean, I've only had sex once.

I heard the front door open and then close. My mom was home now, from where ever she was. It was time, now or never, to tell her.

I made my way down the stairs and faced her. "Mom?" I said shakily. I wasn't going to cry, I thought.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"I…I'm pregnant."

My mom looked at me as if I told her I'm BFF's with a pink unicorn that grants my every wish. Like I was crazy.

"Your what? Pregnant? I KNEW it, Mary Alice. I knew that one day one of the guys you slept with would knock you up. I bet you don't even know who the father is, do you? With all the guys you sleep with…"

"No, I know exactly who the father is. I've only had sex once." I was being surprisingly calm.

"You are a LAIR, Mary Alice. You sleep with every damn guy you meet," she said. Then she stared at me, as if deciding what to call me next. But she didn't say anything at first. She pushed me really hard. I fell back and hit my head against the wall and nearly went unconscious. I started crying. I tried to get up. I wanted to run away but my mom hit me and I fell back again.

"Get out of my house, Mary Alice. No daughter of mine is going to run around like a little whore. Get. Out"

I stood up as fast as I could but my head was pounding. I staggered to the door and right before I pushed it open, I heard the last words I would ever hear from my mother. "Why did I ever give birth to you? I shoulda listened to my boyfriend and gotten an abortion."

Her words hurt worse than any other pain I had ever felt. Like a knife – several knives – stabbed into my back and all at once, and someone twisting them. I'd take that a thousand times for this.

I cried as I walked slowly. I didn't know exactly were I was headed. I found myself at a park. What was I going to do? Would Jazzy let me stay with him? I hoped so.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. 6:47. Jazzy should be home from work by now. I dialed the number and he answered quickly.

"Hey Ali," he said, "I was just going to call you. Are you feeling better?"

"I need…" I was going to tell him I need a place to stay. But I couldn't. I just wanted him. "Jasper?" Huh? Why did I call him that? I knew it was his name. That's what Bella and Edward and that girl in Port Angeles – Maria – called him. But I always called him Jazzy. I started crying then. Really hard. Harder than I ever have in my life, I think.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't cry."

Him telling me not to cry – somehow – made me cry harder. "Jazzy. Please can I stay at your house? My mom kicked me out…"

"Wha – WHAT? Why, sweetie?"

"Can we talk about it when I get there?"

"Yeah baby. I'll see you in a few. I love you."

I sobbed a few times. "I love you, too," I whispered before hanging up the phone. I began to walk to Jazzy's house.

Just a few minutes later, I was there. My safe place – in Jazzy's arms. "Ali, baby. What happened? You gotta tell me, babe. What's wrong?"

I had to make sure he wouldn't be mad at me. "You promise you love me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, forever and always, sweetheart."

I sighed and told him the whole story. About how I called Bella, and we got a test – which I showed to Jazzy. I told him about what my mom said to me.

When I was finished telling the story, I let Jazzy hold me while I cried into him. "After what your mom said," he started, "I guess an abortion is outta the question? And speaking of which, she's heartless to think that, honey. I love you."

"No," I said, "no abortion. I want to keep him."

"Him? It's a boy?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing a boy when I close my eyes."

"You love him already?" I nodded. "Ok, if you want it, Ali, we can keep it." I looked up at him. "We just gotta talk to my mom about you staying." I must have looked scared because he also added, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Then he took my hand and led me to into the house


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet ya'll can't believe it but this is the last chapter. GASP! I'm sorry but it's all I wanted to write in Alice's POV. But ya'll should check out my other story, ShiftCommaThree and the story that I co-wrote Loving You, Loosing You. And it's sequel, I Loved You, I Lost You, Now I Found You. The link is on my profile! I hope you liked this story! – Alice xoxo. Ps, idk why but I wanted to tell you that I'm listening to my favorite song called Here Comes The Sun – The Beatles. And if you want to know why, then you'll have to read Tie Me Down to This World. The link for that is all over my profile, and it's in my favorites. Ok, Immona shut up now!**

Chapter 4

Friday March 6th. The best day of my life. Also the most painful. I think it started like 5 minutes before Jazzy got up to go to school. I dropped out because I didn't want to be at school while I was pregnant. I'll go back when Little Jazzy Junior(which I decided to name my baby – after Jasper. The one person who I truly know with all of my heart loves me.)gets older.

Anyway, Jazzy was sleeping and was about to get up to get ready for school, when I felt a really strong pressure in my stomach. A _different_ kind of pressure. Not like I had to pee or anything – I didn't even _feel_ like I had to pee. But I got out of bed and went towards the bathroom just in case.

I got into the bathroom and it happened. I peed my pants. And it was weird. One – I didn't even have to pee. And two – it came out all weird. Like it dripped out a little. Not even enough to really notice. So I gave up and went back to be with Jazzy before he had to go to school.

I sat back down on the bed right when he woke up.

"What's the matter, baby? Go back to sleep," he asked.

"I'm ok, it's just, I think I peed my pants. Little Jazzy Junior sits right on my bladder."

"It's ok, sweetie. Are you going to go back to bed?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I love you"

I was going to tell him that I loved him too but I had fallen back asleep.

I don't think I was sleeping for an hour when I woke up to the dampness in my pants. I wasn't all that wet, just more wet then I was before. I got out of bed and felt the dripping continue. Was I still peeing, or am I peeing again? Something was seriously wrong, if I had no control of my bladder what so ever.

I went down stairs to talk to Jasper's mom. I found her in the kitchen.

"Esme?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Something's wrong. I have no control over my bladder. I just keep peeing and it wont stop."

"Are you sure?" she asked, coming over to me and noticing the wetness that was growing in my pants. "Are you sure your water didn't break?"

"No, that's imposs – " My sentence was cut off by the worst pain in the history of forever, I think. I screamed in pain and leaned against the wall and slid down because I hurt to bad to stand. "What's happening to me? What's happening to Jazzy Junior?" I screamed.

Esme got down close to me and whispered, "The baby's fine, Alice. Its just time."

"Time?" I asked in denial. It wasn't _time_ for anything, except for the pain to stop.

Bella – who had graduated last year and so didn't have to be in school – came rushing in. "Alice? What's wrong? I heard you screaming."

"It's time," Esme and I said at the same time. Then it hit me. It was _time_. Time for Little Jazzy Junior to be born. I started crying then.

"No," I whispered…

Esme held out her hand and I took it; she helped me up. "We got to get to the hospital." She began pulling me towards the door but I wouldn't let her. "What's the matter?"

"I want Jazzy," I said.

"He's at school, now, Alice. He can't come."

"Then I'm staying here until he gets home. I'm not going without him."

"We have to Alice, we have to." I gave up arguing and let her pull me to the car and we were on our way to the hospital.

"I want Jazzy," I said, crying, not too much longer. I was already checked into the hospital. The doctor came in often to check on me. I wanted Jazzy's dad to deliver my baby. But he was in Italy that week.

"I know, Alice. He should be here soon."

"Soon isn't fast enough! I want him now," I cried. "Jazzy." Almost as if on cue, the door opened. And there he was. I felt so much better, as if some of the pain disappeared just because he was in the room. "Jazzy."

"Yeah, Ali, sweetheart. I wasn't going to miss the birth of my baby's baby. My baby," he said.

I smiled and took his hand. "I love you."

I probably screamed more times that day than any other day in my entire life. Jazzy held my hand the whole time, even though I squeezed it so hard I swore I heard cracking sounds. He just kept telling me how much he loves me.

Then out of nowhere, I heard it. The cry of a newborn baby. My baby. Mine and Jazzy's baby. Little Jazzy Junior…

"It's a girl," the doctor said.

Wait…What? A girl? She was still beautiful. And now she was in my arms. Mine. Mine. All mine. (Ok, she was Jazzy's too. But still.)

"What will we name you?" I said to her. "Jazzlyn. So she can still be Little Jazzy Junior. Jazzlyn," I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Bella. Bella was the first person who found out I was pregnant. Hell, she found out before I did. "Jazzlyn Isabella." Jazzlyn Isabella Hale… My daughter…

I looked over at Jazzy – wow, I'm going to start having to call him Jasper now that Jazzy is also my daughter's name – and he had tears in his eyes. But I didn't say anything.

---

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Jazzy – Jasper – tiredly. He looked at me.

"She's so tiny. What if I hurt her?"

I shook my head. "You wont hurt her. Not if you love her."

He smiled. "I do love her," he said.

"Then commere and hold her." He came over and I very carefully place his baby in his arms.

He kissed her little baby nose and whispered, "I love, Jazzy. Princess." I wanted to start crying at the way he said that but instead, he was the one to start crying.

"You're crying, Jazzy," I said, my eyes getting heavy.

He nodded. "She's so beautiful. Like you." He looked at me and I smiled. My eyes closed a little. "Go to sleep, Al. It was a long day." I let sleep wash over me and in a few seconds I was gone, in my own dreamland…

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I looked and saw that Jazzy was still holding Jazzlyn. And the whimpering was coming from her. He looked at me.

"Sorry. Why is she crying? Is she ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure she is. She's just a baby." I held out my arms so I could take her and Jazzy gave her to me. She stopped crying as soon as I was holding her.

"Well," Jazzy said. "We make cute kids. Wanna have more?"

I laughed tiredly. "Nooo. I'm not having sex for a long time. Look what happened last time. Not that I don't love her."

"Someday?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Yeah. After we're married…"

"You want to get married?" He asked. I was too tired to answer. I felt the weight being lifted out of my arms and the slight pressure of my forehead being kissed. "We'll talk about it some other time," were that last words that I heard.


End file.
